


[Podfic] Just Another Dull and Boring Day

by ConstancePenman



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, M/M, OWCA, Sign Language, human!perry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: Forced to choose between his family and O.W.C.A., a rogue Perry Fletcher goes on the run with his nephews. Now he has to find somewhere safe to hide them...and a way to explain his secret double life.Podfic of DoctorV's "Just Another Dull and Boring Day."





	1. Imminent Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Another Dull and Boring Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360085) by [DoctorV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV). 



The mp3 file can be found here:  
https://www.mediafire.com/?w2pwd7ajkmzqr20


	2. Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not get done nearly as fast as I thought it would! Sorry about that. I refrain from making any promises for the future, but I do have the next few chapters recorded, I just need to edit them. Enjoy!

The mp3 file can be found here:  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/8kuhnu6fatb7i91/dull%20and%20boring%202.mp3?dl=0


	3. Two Halves

The mp3 file can be found here:  
https://www.dropbox.com/s/c6ly1p3fn3iyhlo/dull%20and%20boring%203.mp3?dl=0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these long links! Oh, dropbox. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
